Homonas
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Un ataque de hormonas y un Jasper muy cooperativo. Un momento hot entre Edward y Bella.


El jadeo involuntario que se escapó de mis labios cuando sentí la gelidéz de su mano descender por la curva de mi cintura resonó para mis oídos, y muy seguramente aún más para los suyos. Por primera vez, fui yo la que cortó el beso que Edward me daba.

Pude vislumbrar su rostro de conmoción cuando alejé mi rostro del suyo y detuve su mano, sin ser muy consciente de mis movimientos. Mi cuerpo entero estaba nublado con la dulzura de su aliento.

-¿Qué va mal? Inquirió con esa vos aterciopelada suya.

-Dame un minuto – eso era todo lo que era capaz de articular. Creo que me llevó más de un minuto sustituir la niebla de mi mente por pensamientos coherentes.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió cerca de mi oído, yo me estremecí.

-Todo está bien- le aseguré. Pude sentir cómo mi rostro se coloreó de forma automática ante mis pensamientos –solo que mi cuerpo está un poco más receptivo hoy.

Edward parpadeó y su rostro fue de total confusión. Sentí su mano acariciar la pequeña porción expuesta de mi piel debajo del borde de mi jersey. Automáticamente la piel de mi cuerpo entero se erizó y temblé levemente. Edward parpadeó de nuevo y su confusión se transformo en comprensión en menos de un instante. Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas de manera involuntaria.

-entiendo. –fue lo único que dijo. La vos de Emmet resonó desde el piso inferior.

-Oh, vamos Edward, haz algo imprudente por una vez en tu vida! No puedo creer que con Bella tan… receptiva, ¡vayas a dejarla así!

Rodé los ojos y escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Edward, sentía el calor manar de mi piel de pura vergüenza. Edward resopló con furia y la gelidez de sus dedos acarició mi mejilla aliviando el repentino calor que me inundó. Me concentré en la comodidad de su cama y de su pecho para olvidar mi repentino bochorno, pero mi mente comenzó a divagar por lugares peligrosos.

Cama. Edward. Edward. Cama.

Una repentina visión de un apasionado Edward arrancándome la ropa inundó mi cabeza y de manera inconsciente enrosqué mis dedos en su camisa. Mi corazón aumentó su ritmo y la sangre y el calor parecieron comenzar a acumularse un poco más al sur de mi anatomía.

-No le prestes atención, la diversión de Emmet es molestar a los demás con comentarios poco sustanciales.

No respondí. Ahora el Edward de mi cabeza estaba completamente desnudo debajo de mi cuerpo, retorciéndose en jadeos mientras mi boca recorría su cuello níveo y su pecho escultural. Jadeó mi nombre y me sobresalté por el gemido imaginario que dio cuando mi boca rodeó "cierta" parte de su anatomía.

-¡Bella!

Me senté de golpe en la cama y la habitación me dio vueltas hasta que todo volvió a su sitio. Entonces, caí realmente en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado con la expresión rebosante de preocupación, mirándome fijamente, y caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba imaginándome sexo con Edward mientras lo abrazaba en su cama. En su casa. Con toda su familia en ella.

Mi rostro superó los límites del rubor común y me lancé a las almohadas en un escape rápido a mi vergüenza.

-¿Bella? ¿qué tienes, te sientes mal?

-estoy bien –le aseguré con la cara enterrada en las almohadas. Inspiré profundamente y mis sentidos se llenaron con su olor. Un relámpago de electricidad me cruzó por la columna vertebral. Analicé la situación. ¿Desde cuándo mis hormonas estaban tan… descontroladas? ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan _adolescente_?

-No estás bien. Tu corazón late al doble de la velocidad normal y tu sangre parece más caliente ahora. Dime qué está pasando.

-estoy bien, Edward –traté de que mi voz no sonara ronca por la excitación. Me descubrí asombrada cuando sentí la humedad en mi zona íntima. –sólo estoy un poco… acalorada.

-¿Acalorada? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

No pude evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de mis labios. Demonios, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Ésta no era yo, no era Isabella Swan, la chica controlada, responsable y madura.

Hoy estaba perdiendo el control con Edward _más de lo usual_.

-no Edward, no estoy acalorada en _ése sentido_ –tampoco supe cómo fue que esas palabras escaparon de mis labios. No comprendía nada de lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Edward me miró cuando levanté mi rostro de las almohadas y me acosté decentemente, él fue a llevar una mano a mi rostro pero la dejó a escasos centímetros de mi piel y arrugó un poco el entrecejo. Me miró fijamente y luego comenzó a trazar con su mano una línea imaginaria por los puntos más calientes de mi cuerpo, como siguiendo el llamado de las zonas donde la sangre más se acumulaba.

Sus manos levitaron por sobre mis mejillas, descendieron por mi pecho y pararon de largo por mi estómago. Cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde lo conducía el calor, su mano paró en seco y sus ojos buscaron los míos nuevamente. Entonces sus labios formaron esa sonrisa torcida suya, mi favorita, antes de dejarse caer a mi lado con una mano en mi mejilla. Yo cerré mis ojos, avergonzada.

-lo siento. No me di cuenta de que te estabas acalorando de _ésa_ manera. – sus manos recorrieron la piel de mis mejillas aliviando el calor, yo suspiré.

-no es tu culpa, al parecer, mi mente y mis hormonas están un poco descontroladas hoy. – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada completamente consumida por la curiosidad.

-¿mente? –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyera. Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-parece que mi lengua tampoco está muy cooperativa hoy. –voltee mi rostro hacia otro lado solo para que un segundo después me tomara suavemente por el mentón y me hiciera mirarlo directo a la cara de nuevo. Al parecer sin darse cuenta, se acercó un poco más a mí, su aliento me dio de lleno y mi mente se nubló de nuevo.

-dime qué estabas pensando.

-Cama. Edward. Edward. Cama –fue lo único que dije, y esperé con que eso le bastara.

-¿podrías ser un poco más específica? –su aliento fue dulce, sus palabras llenas de persuasión y sus ojos fueron lo peor. Eran la cosa más convincente que hubiera visto jamás.

-no estás jugando limpio –alcancé a murmurar en medio de mi estupor.

-por favor –susurró –sólo un pequeño pensamiento –parpadeó de manera inocente y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo. –respira, amor.

Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

-te recompensaré –murmuró. Yo suspiré, estaba perdida.

-te estaba imaginando… sin ropa… y yo…

-¿sí? –murmuró con ansiedad. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos en mi espalda, haciéndome estremecer. Inspiré nuevamente y mi cabeza nadó en su aroma, alejando toda coherencia de mi mente.

-yo estaba besando tu pecho… tu abdomen… y un poco más abajo. –la sangre se acumuló de nuevo en mi rostro al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Un jadeo ligero, casi inexistente, escapó de la boca de Edward. Sentí que me removió hasta que sus labios rozaron levemente mi oreja.

-es algo que te gustaría hacer? –temblé con su aliento gélido y mi boca actuó sin mi permiso.

-si

-me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Un nuevo latigazo de electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo y pude sentir como Edward se estremecía con mi propio temblor. La electricidad comenzó a fluir por nuestros cuerpos como si estuviéramos unidos por un cable conductor. La pasión arrasaba por momentos con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Entonces, me percaté de la excesiva humedad de mi entrepierna al mismo tiempo que Edward olfateaba el aire, y supe lo que estaba oliendo.

-Dios, Bella… - -no supe si sus palabras fueron ciertas o no. Su voz fue un susurro etéreo.

-¿puedo tener ahora mi recompensa?

Supe la respuesta al sentir de nuevo sus labios apoderándose con fiereza de los míos. El beso comenzó cargado de pasión, la misma que parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. Me pareció escuchar un gemido en algún momento, no supe distinguir si fue suyo o mío. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda haciendo una fuerte presión, dejándome sentir por completo la pasión y el deseo que translucía cada uno de sus movimientos. Edward se movió aún más cerca de mí y pegó por completo su cuerpo al mío, y pude sentir, con toda claridad, la gran erección que se escondía entre sus pantalones.

Sentir la excitación de Edward fue un detonante para mi propio autocontrol. Me voteé de costado y pegué la extensión de mi cuerpo al suyo, haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran. Edward gimió y comenzó a recorrer con más rudeza mi espalda, mi cintura, mi cadera, mi abdomen. A medida que sus manos iban acercándose a mis senos mi excitación crecía. Podía sentir mi centro palpitar con la erección de Edward pegada a ella.

Para cuando me di cuenta, Edward estaba completamente sobre mí, _sin camisa._ Oh. Mi. Dios.

Mis manos no perdieron tiempo en acariciar la perfección de su pecho delineando sus músculos, algo parecido a un gruñido escapó del pecho de Edward y yo le contesté con un gemido cuando por fin sus manos alcanzaron la curva de mis pechos. Sus dedos acariciaron por encima de la ropa mis endurecidos pezones y yo gemí nuevamente.

-Dios Bella, esos sonidos… -murmuró entre mis labios. Sus besos descendieron por la curva de mi mandíbula y presionaron fuertemente contra la pulsación de mi cuello –quiero más de ésos –su vos fue ronca, profunda. Mi corazón estaba desbocado y mi cordura estaba debajo de la cama. Al diablo con todo, ¡Edward me estaba tocando!

Abrí mis piernas y rodeé lo más fuerte que pude su cintura, haciendo que mi zona íntima y la suya entraran en contacto completo. Ambos gemidos fuertemente. El gemido de Edward me provocó un escalofrío y provocó que yo gimiera nuevamente. Era el sonido más sensual, erótico, sexual y excitante que había escuchado en mi vida. ¿Quién demonios le había enseñado a ése hombre a gemir así?

-yo también quiero más de esos –alcancé a cuchichear antes de mover mi cadera contra la suya, Edward gimió roncamente y comenzó a moverse sobre mí, simulando una embestida. Yo gemí fuertemente al tiempo que la humedad de su lengua se deslizaba hasta el borde de mi camisa. Edward abrió los ojos y me miró. Sus ojos eran el fuego mismo en forma líquida. Eran de un dorado oscuro, tan encendido, brillante y apasionado que enviaron un espasmo de placer a mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir nuevamente. La fuerza y la pasión que destilaba su mirada no la había visto jamás.

Edward comenzó a moverse sobre mí de manera sugestiva, haciéndome gemir fuertemente y tirar de sus cabellos para besarlo. Sus labios se abandonaron a la pasión que nos consumía y sus manos apretaron fuertemente mis senos, sentí una urgencia ahí abajo, una increíble urgencia de que algo sucediera, aunque no tenía idea de qué era.

-quiero lamerlos –sus palabras me descolocaron y un nuevo espasmo de placer me recorrió. Sin ser dueña de mis actos, lo tomé de su cabello fuertemente, agradeciendo a Dios que no podía sentir dolor, y lo halé bruscamente hacia mi pecho. Edward rugió de nuevo y un sonido seco desgarró el aire. El sonido de mi camisa al romperse. Edward contempló con fijeza mis senos, cubiertos por un sujetador azul de encaje. Un regalo de Alice.

_Gracias, gracias, Alice. Te adoro._

Su lengua pasó tentativamente por uno de mis pezones endurecidos sobre el encaje, yo gemí fuertemente. Mis ojos parecían atraídos por una fuerza magnética a su boca, para no perderme ninguno de sus movimientos. A velocidad vampírica hizo desaparecer mi sostén sin romperlo.

-me gusta demasiado –fue su única explicación. Entonces sus pupilas se centraron nuevamente en la desnudez de mi pecho. Tuve el gusto de vislumbrar su rostro de placer y admiración, y vi como sujetó mi seno izquierdo con su mano y pasó el pulgar suavemente por el pezón. Yo gemí y me arqueé hacia él. Entonces, Edward fijó sus ojos de fuego líquido en mis pupilas y su sonrosada lengua salió de su boca para pasearse por la dureza que culminaba mi seno. Aquella visión, tan erótica e irrealista, me hizo gemir mucho más alto que antes y hundir mis manos en su cabello, apretando su rostro contra mi seno. Edward abrió su boca y dio una rápida lamida más antes de introducirlo completamente en su boca.

Mi cuerpo sufrió una ligera convulsión ante la sensación de placer que me recorrió. Edward comenzó a succionar fuertemente mientras su otra mano se ocupaba de mi seno libre, yo comencé a mover mis caderas contra él nuevamente, encontrando un ritmo constante que me estaba enloqueciendo. Edward lamió, chupó, succionó y mordió ambos pezones intercalando con rápidos y húmedos besos, mientras se movía contra mí de manera casi descontrolada. Yo estaba en el paraíso.

La tensión que se estaba formando en mi bajo vientre quería ser liberada pronto. No creí que pudiera acumular más excitación de la que sentía. Entonces Edward ladeó su rostro, dejándome ver perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pude ver mi pezón entre su boca abierta, pude ver cómo sus labios acariciaban mi piel, humedeciéndola, y pude ver cómo su escurridiza lengua se enroscó alrededor de aquel pequeño montículo enviándome una ráfaga de placer por todo el cuerpo. Vi casi con adoración como sus dientes mordieron tiernamente aquella parte sensible de mi anatomía y sentí como el ritmo de sus caderas aumentó considerablemente. Edward cerró los ojos y profirió un gemido que sentí vibrar en mi piel, y volvió a pasar su lengua por mi pezón.

Ése fue el detonante de todo. Sentí una sensación desconocida recorrerme el cuerpo completo, sentí aquella presión acumulada explotar fuertemente. Sentí mi alma ahogada en placer escaparse al mismísimo cielo.

Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar, temblar y convulsionarse a la vez que un grito en forma de su nombre salía de mi garganta, mientras sus ojos estudiaban mis gestos de placer. No soporté tener los ojos abiertos y los cerré sintiendo como viajaban a la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Fue cuando sentí algo frío meterse entre mis pantalones y la mano de Edward haciendo presión directamente en la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo. Para mi total asombro, aquella tensión volvió a explotar en mi cuerpo y de nuevo su nombre salió de mis labios mientras una mano tiraba de su cabello y la otra enterraba profundamente mis uñas en su espalda.

Cuando sentí un poco de control de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo me moví rápido, más de lo que era propio en mi. Aún había algo que quería hacer y Edward no había visto el cielo, como acababa de hacerlo yo.

Di una rápida vuelta situándolo debajo de mi, él me miró fijamente con sorpresa y yo me moví antes de que reaccionara. Me deslicé hacia abajo de su cuerpo y desabroché su pantalón con una agilidad impropia de mi. Me deshice rápidamente del botón y el cierre, y bajé unos centímetros aquella molesta tela, llevándome de paso los bóxers negros que cubrían su intimidad de mí.

-Bella no… -no escuché el resto de su frase. Estaba maravillada con su erección. Era grande, palpitante, pálida, y lo más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás aparte de su rostro. Oh sí, mi nueva parte favorita del cuerpo de Edward. Antes de que perdiera el coraje lo tomé con fuerza con mi mano derecha y dirigí mi boca hacia la punta. Imitando sus movimientos, miré directamente a sus ojos al tiempo que sacaba mi lengua y la pasaba con lentitud sobre su glande. Edward gimió mi nombre con fuerza, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las sábanas entre sus manos. Repetí el movimiento con mi lengua por toda su extensión y lo sentí palpitar entre mis manos. Edward estaba por terminar.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Le ordené mentalmente a los músculos de mi garganta relajarse, quería tenerlo completamente en mi boca. Rogué por tener una garganta cooperativa y lo introduje en mi boca.

Edward sufrió una convulsión y yo continué descendiendo. Lo sentí chocar contra mi garganta y me concentré en relajar aquellos músculos. Milagrosamente, pude continuar con mi tarea hasta que lo tuve por completo dentro de mi boca. Edward movió las caderas hacia arriba de manera inconsciente y yo comencé a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo. Gracias a Dios me conocía la teoría. Me moví lo más rápido que pude moviendo también mi lengua, Edward me observaba por momentos hasta que perdía el control de nuevo y gritaba mi nombre arqueándose hacia mí. Me sorprendió gratamente lo mucho que me gustó tenerlo bajo mi merced de ese modo.

Entonces, Edward gritó con más fuerza que antes y sentí mi boca llenarse de un líquido frío. Se convulsionó fuertemente y sus manos consiguieron romper las sábanas de donde estaba sujetado, yo continué con mi movimiento prolongando su orgasmo, así como él había hecho con el mío. Cundo lo sentí calmarse lo saqué lentamente de mi boca y lo observé. ¿Dónde demonios había entrado todo eso? Comencé a lamerlo hasta limpiarlo completamente. Entonces me dediqué a saborear mi boca.

Era dulce, como su aliento. Malditamente dulce y embriagador. ¿No se suponía que el semen sabía de forma diferente, o el hecho de que fuera un vampiro había cambiado eso también? Lo que fuera, había encontrado mi nuevo sabor favorito. Sabía malditamente bien.

Edward estaba completamente descolocado. Tenía el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, su respiración era agitada y sus párpados estaban apretados fuertemente. Finalmente abrió los ojos. Yo suspiré, lista para encarar su ira. Lo que se avecinara no importaba, había valido la pena.

-estás en problemas, Isabella Marie Swan. –en contraste con sus palabras, su tono fue dulce y su sonrisa resplandeciente. Yo gateé hasta su lado y él me abrazó fuertemente para luego besarme con adoración. –w-o-w –alargó la palabra hasta hacerla de tres sílabas. Yo me reí suavemente –eres más traviesa de lo que pensé. ¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido? ¡Pensé que ibas a marearte! –yo me reí de nuevo y le di un ligero golpe en el pecho. Él se rio conmigo.

-eso fue increíble –dije inundada por una ola de felicidad casi irresistible. Mis mejillas me dolían de tanto sonreír. -¿cómo permitiste quebrantar tu autocontrol? Me alegra que lo hicieras, no me malinterpretes. Es sólo que me sorprendió muchísimo.

-al parecer tuviste un poco de ayuda. Tal vez Jasper haya influido un poco en mi predisposición y haya nublado mi mente para que mi autocontrol volara por la ventana.

-¡Gracias, Jasper!-dije fuertemente para que me escuchara donde se encontrara. Una fantasmal risa y un ¡Ya era hora! Con la vos aterciopelada de Jasper llegaron hasta mis oídos.

-tienes que agradecerle también a tus hormonas. El olor de tu excitación me tenía mareado de placer.

Escuchamos unos sutiles toques en la puerta.

-¿Bella? Aquí te dejo un jersey nuevo, ¡lo necesitas! Y Edward, la próxima vez no gruñas. ¡Pensé que ibas a almorzártela! –ambos escuchamos el sonido de campanas que producía la risa de Alice alejándose por el pasillo.

Yo miré la hora, ya casi tenía que irme. Me vestí de nuevo con rapidez y vergüenza, Edward me interceptó antes de llegar a la puerta y me dio un apasionado beso.

-ya estoy deseando que se repita de nuevo –mi corazón saltó con la emoción de la anticipación y le sonreí con ganas.

Mi rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza cuando bajamos al primer piso y nos encontramos con las miradas de todos. Dios, hasta Carlisle estaba presente. Había olvidado por completo que la familia estaba en la casa.

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Hay tres parejas sexualmente activas en esta casa, ahora cuatro. Es algo a lo que estamos habituados. –las palabras de Alice lograron calmarme un poco, hasta que la estruendosa carcajada de Emmet resonó en las paredes de cristal.

-¡Por fin! Edward es todo un hombre y Bella una mujercita!

-¡Emmet! –las voces de seis vampiros resonaron al tiempo, él se carcajeó más fuerte y me revolvió el pelo mientras el rojo característico volvía a mi rostro.


End file.
